Fading Thoughts: Drabbles
by Night's Singer
Summary: A collection of Avatar drabbles. Lots of character death, depression, and ruined futures. Enjoy. RR.
1. Winter

**Title: **Winter  
**Word Count:** 120-ish (too lazy to count)  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Challenge:** #20 Seasons  
**Notes:** For the avatar100 community. (I am illumis)

**Winter**

It was always winter here. Quiet, and calm, and frozen dead. It was here that his hope first sparked and here that it was destined to rest.

_Finally_, he breathed smiling, and slept, snuggling into the world's welcoming embrace.

Darkness stained the sky and the colors of the north danced in wild heartbeats. He followed their beat: a breath, and another, and again, and again. The colors swirled beneath his eyelids, with virgin bliss. And the steps of the dance grew stronger and stronger as his heart grew fainter. And louder and laughing in joy, and spinning, faster and faster and faster, the colors danced. And then…

Silence.

And in the silence a sob echoed, shaking the boy it had escaped, as he stared at his enemy's glass eyes.


	2. Ends

**Title:** Ends  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Character death, violence, angst.  
**Challenge:** #21 Justification  
**Notes:** For the avatar100 community. (I am illumis)

**Ends**

The ends justify the means.

_A flame blazed and a scream pierced the stifling air. A tormented sob rang out, the last of its kind, in silent question. Why?  
_

_'For the good of the world.'  
_

_Remembrance seeped through hollows in mournful sloth. A blink and it was lost again in cold pools of angry glass looking down at their god.  
_

_Steel glinted. One strike and red flowers bloomed through fabric. Death rattle's echoing tune drifted through empty halls. Why?  
_

_'For the good of the world, Father.'_

But who's to say we won't injure our feet if we look only forward.


	3. Silence

**Title: **Silence  
**Word Count:** 100 (I think)  
**Warnings:** Very mind AxK  
**Challenge:** #22 Latin  
**Notes:** For the avatar100 community. (I am illumis). The challenge is picking a lating phrase and writing a drabble to go with it. I chose "Altissima quaeque flumina minimo sono labi - The deepest rivers flow with the least sound. (still waters run deep)". Enjoy.

**Silence  
**

He watched her, not knowing why, and loved her, not knowing how. Every graceful movement, every glance, and every joke was logged away, safe inside his mind. So then, when she left – he knew she would – all could be recalled, if only for a moment.

The Avatar, he scoffed, the title hardly fit. But with her he was the greatest warrior, the leader, the most powerful bender.

"Are you alright?" she caught him staring again. He smiled and opened his mouth.

'I love you'. It rang in his head, sliding to the tip of his tongue.

"Yes, Katara, I'm fine."


	4. Stolen Chances

**Title: **Stolen Chances  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** character death  
**Challenge:** #25 Rewriting the Past  
**Notes: **for the avatar100 community

Stolen Chances

A seagull floated smoothly through the sky above the frozen landscape; water glinted.

"Look Sokka, I caught one!" the seagull dived.

A boy stared after his disappearing dinner, his sister cursing chance behind him. Noticing a current, he steered his canoe out of harms way.

That day they returned late. The boy softly woke his sister, and steeled himself for the eyes of his dying village – they would not all eat tonight.

----

"Prince Zuko, there is nothing here. Turn around, let your men leave this frozen hell."

The Prince nodded, resigned.

They found a neatly written note that morning, under the gently swaying feet of a hanging Prince.

* * *

**So... what happens next? a.k.a. Very Long and Involved Author's Note: **

Katara and Sokka will die, as will their village. Some won't dare move, in case their warriors come back, and some will leave to search for a better life. They will not find it.

Iroh will return to the Fire Nation and for 3 years blame himself for his nephew's death. For those 3 years he will try to forget himself in endless glasses of spirits. Then he will die too, of liver failure.

Avatar Aang's frozen prison will break from the impact of Sozen's commet, but it will be too late and it's unlikely that he will live to see his 13 birthday.

Zula will succeed her father and will go down in history as one of the most bloodthirsty rulers of the Fire Nation. She will 'cleanse' the world of those she thinks are unworthy. Alliances will be formed between the remaining Earth and Water people, who will be joined by unhappy Fire Nation citizens, but all their efforts to overthrow Lady Zula will be crushed by her trusted general and spouse - Zhao.

Finally, she will pass away and her children will be brutally hunted and murdered. The world will plunge into another war and another chance for peace will be given to unsuspecting children. Maybe one of Zula's hiding descendants.

Wow that would make some fic. Yes I know I put too much thought into this.


	5. Hope Falls

Title: Sparks  
Word Count: 92 ...I think.  
Warning: It's me again! Haven't posted in motnhs. Oh and vagueness galore.  
Challenge: #60 La Caduta... barely. Stretched it quite a bit. Sorry.

The fire is wild and frightfully angry.

_Their clashes, once hostile, become passionate spars. Hatred turns to challenge and respect.  
_

Its sparks are bright, ardent, like falling stars.

_He follows her once, an impish smirk on his avid lips.  
_

Like flickers of hope in the night.

_But he sees her gentle kiss on lips soft and young, not his own.  
_

Like hope, they fall dark at a breeze.

_Hunger turns to poison in his mouth. It drips from his lips and shatters their loving silence.  
_

The fire is wild and frightfully angry.


End file.
